


Faded Away.

by ZoraMV



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: 1940, Hebefilia, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Young Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoraMV/pseuds/ZoraMV
Summary: Steve ha perdido el suero y Bucky solo quiere que la pequeña bola de mocos deje de llorar.Un pequeño momento en la no tan cotidiana vida de nuestros soldados, lleno de cursilería y azúcar.





	Faded Away.

Steve estornuda cuatro veces seguidas y a todas ellas Bucky responde un “salud” fuerte y clarito --porque Steve no necesita dinero o amor en este momento, sino salud --, él espera a que el delgado hombre rubio se derrumbe agotado sobre la cama para colocar el cuenco lleno de sopa entre sus piernas y llevar la cuchara a su boca. 

\- Puedo comer, Buck -gruño Steve limpiando los mocos que salen abundantemente de su nariz. Tiene la piel bajo los orificios nasales irritada debido al áspero papel que usa como toallas y embarra la crema que antes se había puesto en la zona para calmar el escozor en su mejilla. 

\- Si, por supuesto -replicó el adolescente sin entregarle el plato con sopa -Abre la boca y cállate. 

Nada más que la cuchara raspando la taza se escucha. Absolutamente toda la casa parece  estar en absoluto silencio, ni una mosca vuela por la habitación y ninguno de los dos habla. El silencio es pesado e incómodo, al menos para Steve, Bucky ni siquiera lo está mirando fijamente y Steve no sabe si preferiría que lo hiciera, imagina que lo hace por respeto. Pero lo odia, quiere que lo mire a los ojos y se ría de él. 

“¿Esta es tu verdadera forma? Eres un chiste. JA. JA. JA” Así, con la risa tensa y la sonrisa de títere maquiavélico que se imagina. 

Entonces Steve tendría una razón verdadera para deprimirse, porque claro, perder el suero no había sido suficiente como para querer llorar durante horas, sino que también habían amenazado con sacarlo del ejército y mandarlo tras los escritorios junto a Gloris de contabilidad. 

La situación va así: Un ataque fallido a una base de HYDRA llevó al Capitán América a una habitación que se vio repentinamente invadida por un gas fucsia. Cuando logró salir, sus músculos se contoneaban de forma grotesca hacia todas direcciones y el pequeño y encuerado Bucky no tenía idea de dónde agarrar sin que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna. Pasaron seis horas bajo estricta atención médica y luego llegó la noticia que sacudió a los altos mandos: Rogers había perdido el suero y ahora era un escuálido muchacho que volaría si lo soplas con fuerza. 

Los primeros días le hicieron entrar a la tienda que pertenecía al Capitán. Sin embargo, debido a las preguntas de los hombres, fue cuestión de una semana para que enviaran a Steve a una casita en un bosque con un lago cerca del Campo de Entrenamiento. Se supone que Bucky no debe salir del Campo, pero el Coronel teme que el adolescente hable más de la cuenta por no dejarle ver a su compañero, y bueno, es bueno tener al dúo de idiotas lejos de los misiles. 

Ahora Steve es una bola de sudor, huesos, pellejo y mocos, escurridiza y desagradable que llora por su suerte en su cama y Bucky es su enfermera personal. 

Steve solo quería hacerse bolita en un rincón y sollozar hasta el amanecer o el mes siguiente, o hasta que acabe la guerra. 

Recordando esto último, le dirige una mirada rencorosa a Bucky. 

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta desconcertado el niño. Pero el adulto intensifica su mirada y Bucky rueda los ojos - No de nuevo. 

\- Me cambiaste -acusa Steve, su voz es rasposa y entrecortada, como la de los  mafiosos italianos que fuman como chimenea y se aparecen de vez en cuando y con todo el descaro del mundo en los bares del ejército, nada que ver con el Capitán América. 

\- Solo escogieron un modelo parecido a ti para la prensa, no pueden saber que has perdido el suero -justifica el muchacho. 

\- ¡Me cambiaste igual! 

\- ¡Son solo fotos, Steve! - Bucky deposita el cuenco en la mesita al lado de la cama - ¿Que esperabas? De la nada pesas noventa libras y no eres más alto que yo, ¿qué iba a decir la prensa? 

\- No me importa la prensa -Steve arruga la boca, se sienta y esconde la cara en el hueco de sus rodillas -Son muchas cosas. 

\- Tenemos hasta que el doctor descubra qué sucede. Habla -Bucky se acomoda sobre la cama lo mejor posible, listo para escuchar. 

El silencio se prolonga unos segundos, el reloj cucú que Bucky compró hace unas semanas para dar color a la casa suena demasiado fuerte y el rubio traga saliva.  

\- Adelante, hazlo -murmura Steve, su voz poco clara. 

\- ¿El qué? -pregunta Bucky un poco intrigado. Arquea sus cejas y aparta la vista unos segundos antes de devolverla a la lamentable figura que es Steve. 

\- Insultarme, burlarte. Atrévete y te responderé con mi mejor golpe. 

\- No me burlare de ti -contesta Bucky frunciendo el ceño. 

Steve voltea el rostro ligeramente, mostrando su pómulo afilado y un único ojo azul que lo mira con escepticismo.  

\- Hmn. 

\- Steve -insiste - Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero si dejo que hagas esto, solo conseguirás frustrarte. 

\- Ya estoy frustrado. 

\- ¿Quieres dibujar un poco? -pregunta bajándose de la cama para ir por el libro y los lápices. Múltiples han sido las veces que ha visto a Steve molesto. Sabe que si se le fuerza a hablar, el hombre mayor solo explotara, gritándole a la fuente de su ira hasta de lo que se morirá. Por eso, es mejor que Steve decida cuándo hablar, cuándo desea ser escuchado, cuando está listo para un consejo.  

\- ¿No me harás hablar? -  Steve suena desconcertado y Bucky traza media sonrisa en su rostro. 

\- No. 

Steve se gira violentamente en su cama, arrugando con sus escuálidos miembros la sábana blanca. 

\- ¿¡Quién querría dibujar en un momento como este, Buck!? 

\- ¿Con grafito? -pregunta el muchacho castaño arqueando una ceja ante el complejo surtido de lápices de Steve. 

\- ¡Ah! -gime Steve y cubre su rostro con los esqueléticos brazos - ¡No me mires! 

\- Estoy de espaldas -indica. 

\- Me siento mal, ¿vale?, en muchos sentidos. Ahora que no tengo el suero me echaran del ejército, en cualquier momento el Coronel dirá:  “Necesitamos un hombre, no un hada” -llora Steve, amortiguado por los brazos sobre su boca. 

\- No saben que eres un hada -contestó Bucky en voz baja. 

\- ¡Pero luzco como una! -exclama molesto. 

\- Me sentiría ofendido porque tenemos casi la misma estructura. 

\- Bucky -gruñe Steve - ¡Mírame! 

Bucky se voltea lentamente y ve a Steve recostado sobre sus codos y con el cuerpo inclinado en dirección al borde de la cama, su pelo luce desordenado y los ojos brillan lastimados. 

\- Parezco un adolescente. No solo me sacaran del ejército con una baja deshonrosa, sino que los dolores han vuelto. Me duele la espalda, me duele respirar, me duele el pecho y creo que tengo el azúcar baja. 

\- ¿Necesitas algo? -pregunto Bucky francamente preocupado. 

\- ¡Qué dejes de tratarme como a un niño! 

\- ¡Entonces deja de comportarte como uno! - Bucky tomó la almohada llena de plumas y golpeó con ella el delgado cuerpo de Steve -¿Quieres solucionar tu problema? Cálmate y habla como un ser humano normal. 

\- ¡No puedo! - Gritó Steve - Siento que voy a llorar en cualquier momento y me siento patético por eso.  

\- Steve... - Bucky aspira fuerte, con la intención de tranquilizase. Suspira y coloca una mano en el hombro sobresaliente y frota, intentando calmar al otro varón - Si necesitas llorar, puedes hacerlo. Si quieres que salga, eso hare. 

\- Quiero que dejes de tratarme con lástima -se lamenta el adulto. 

\- No te trato con lastima. Sé por lo que estás pasando y no seré indiferente a tu dolor, ni te tratare como si esto no significara nada porque sé que si lo hace. Además, estas enfermo, nunca antes te había visto así…-Bucky se inclina sobre Steve y recoge el flequillo, tirando un poco de el -...déjame cuidarte. 

\- Ahg -gruñe Steve   
\- Doy asco. 

\- Sí, pero también quiero abrazarte - Bucky ríe tiernamente a su amigo y se endereza al lado de la cama -Córrete -indica. 

Cuando Steve se mueve hacia la pared, Bucky se quita las botas rojas y se acuesta al lado del enfermo. Se lleva toda la almohada de plumas con él y extiende su brazo, invitando a Steve a recostar la cabeza sobre su pecho. 

\- No - Steve frunce el ceño y se pega más a la pared, sus clavículas sobresaliendo de  forma desagradable- Definitivamente no. 

\- Pero lo hacíamos todo el tiempo -recuerda él desconcertado. 

Los ojos irritados de Steve lo recorren y dice: 

\- Aún tienes el uniforme puesto. 

\- ¿Es ese el problema? - Bucky se sienta y desliza el vestuario azul de su torso, quedando solo con una camiseta floja de un blanco manchado y la ropa interior vieja y rota - ¿Feliz? 

Steve niega con la cabeza, como un niño insatisfecho. La melena rubia apunta a todas direcciones y se ve increíblemente joven y jodidamente adorable. Bucky se hunde más en la cama, deseando que Steve se deje abrazar de una buena vez.

\- Te voy a resfriar. 

\- Resistiré. Ven -ordena. 

\- No. 

\- Steve, ¿qué diablos pasa? - Bucky luce verdaderamente confuso. El adolescente arquea las cejas y dobla ligeramente el brazo, Steve se muerde el labio inferior con aire culpable. 

Steve sabe que se está comportando como un idiota, derramando su enojo a cualquiera que se atreva a mirarlo, gruñendo como un perro rabioso y que Bucky tiene la paciencia de un Santo si aún continúa en su cama. Pero no puede evitarlo, decenas de posibilidades incómodas se acumulan en su mente, algunas de las que sabe si se volverán realidad y en otras está siendo paranoico. Quizás. 

\- Es obvio que me sacaran del ejército, el Coronel lo dijo y lo ha recalcado en varias ocasiones “Pareces una mujer, Rogers, ¿que pensara Estados Unidos cuando se entere que un asmático con apariencia de queer es su Capitán?” es solo cuestión de tiempo, entonces me echaran como a un perro. Eso no es lo peor, sé que a Bucky no le importa pero lo emparejaran con otro agente, más capaz, claro, pero desconozco que tan interesado este en el chico… 

\- ¿S-Steve…? -pregunta bastante confundido. Steve parece dirigir su monólogo a él mismo y Bucky no sabe bien cuándo interrumpir. 

\- ¿Comprendes a qué le temo tanto, Bucky? - ahora, los ojos asustados de Steve recorren el rostro de Bucky. El azul luce vidrioso y el rojo al rededor no hace más que resaltarlo y otorgarle ese aspecto salvaje - He trabajado duro para llegar hasta acá. Me arriesgue a tanto para entrar al ejercito, pude ir a prisión,  el suero de Erskine pudo matarme y sin saberlo a ciencia cierta yo participe porque...anhelada estar dentro. Quería… ¡quiero hacer mi parte! Quiero salvar a las personas y acabar con esta guerra sin sentido. No quiero que la fe que el doctor puso en mí sea en vano, quiero valer la pena y Dios… ¡parezco un pájaro! y lo odio, lo odio tanto. Me siento débil si dejo que me abraces porque siento que no puedo cuidarte.  He trabajado duro, lo juro, he estudiado tanto, investigado, esforzado... lo he dado todo y ahora...ahora me lo van a quitar... 

\- Stevie... 

\- No es únicamente eso. Aunque no lo soy todo, conozco mi valía en esta guerra. Comprendo que usen a un modelo para filmar las películas pero también me preocupa lo que pasará en un futuro con los hombres, ¿quién estará a cargo? ¿los cuidara bien?... ¿Sabes algo? ¡A la mierda! me da miedo lo que suceda contigo, porque eres un niño en una guerra y temo que no te cuiden y que mueras, temo quedarme así y que me envíen a Archivos y dejar de verte. Temo perder el puesto, temo morir de neumonía, temo que esta pesadilla llena de bombas y sangre no acabe nunca, temo que mueras. Me siento insignificante, no quiero que la gente me vea así, no quiero que veas mis huesos marcarse en la piel o lo ojos negros, no quiero verme al espejo y pensar que ya no tengo nada. Yo… 

\- Para -ordena Bucky, brusco y cortante. El ataque de sinceridad de Steve siempre es una de las cosas más incómodas e increíbles de ver. Sucede una vez cada mil años, pero cuando pasa, quieres que termine rápido. Ahora, la voz temblorosa le obliga a detener el monólogo de Steve antes  de que el hombre sufra un ataque de panico. 

\- Buck...

\- Para - Bucky relaja su postura, se inclina hacia delante y baja la cabeza. Aunque sus ojos siempre expresivos se encuentran ocultos, su voz dura da a entender bien cómo se siente: - No has cambiado. 

\- Tú… ¿Me dices que no he cambiado? ¡Bucky, mírame! - Steve se señala a sí mismo, y no es la violencia con la que sacude las almohadas lo que hace a Bucky molestarse, es el auto desprecio para nada oculto en su rostro. 

\- ¡Eso hago, imbécil! -exclama el adolescente. Bucky se sacude el espeso cabello castaño y se muerde los labios con fuerza. Su voz a continuación apenas contiene su molestia, sonando tensa y parece forzar a las palabras para que salgan de su boca lo más calmadas posible - Y escucha bien mis palabras, Capitán. No te mentiré, no ahora. Te miro, y te digo yo, Steve, que siempre te hablo con el corazón, no has cambiado en nada. 

\- ¡Bucky…! 

Bucky, quien aprieta la mandíbula y habla con furia, lo ignora y continúa: 

\- No te van a echar. Aunque parezcas una maldita hada eres brillante y Phillips sabe que lo eres, te necesita. Carter tampoco dejará que te saquen tan fácilmente. 

\- ¡Pero...! 

\- Sigues siendo el mismo estúpido y valiente sujeto que hace una misión en solitario para salvarme. Aún eres el imbécil demasiado justo como llevarse más horas de sueño que los demás hombres. Eres el hijo de puta más brillante que tiene este ejército y Phillips te quiere con él. 

Steve guarda silencio unos segundos con la mirada baja. Parece considerar lo anterior, pero su rostro cambia la lástima por la vergüenza y Bucky relaja sus hombros, rogándole por paciencia al Señor. 

\- Steve -llama y acerca lentamente su mano al rostro para ahuecar la delgada mejilla. La piel se encuentra caliente a su tacto y Bucky acaricia las patillas suaves con su pulgar - Steve. 

Steve levanta los ojos azules. 

\- No me siento débil cuando me abrazas o me cuidas. Me siento querido, nunca débil. No menos sino más cuando estoy contigo. No me da pena que veas mi lado malo o enfermo porque siento que excavas y excavas en mí y siempre dejas algo mejor. Por favor, Steve, no te avergüences, no conmigo.  

Steve guarda silencio unos segundos, luciendo confundido. Las palabras de Bucky son dulces y pesadas, a Steve le recuerdan al chocolate. No menos sino más. Así tiene que ser una pareja. Querido nunca débil. Su rostro se pinta de rosado y sus labios tiemblan al hablar. 

\- ¿Q-qué pasaría con lo demás? 

\- ¿Lo demás? 

Steve señala el espacio entre los dos. 

\- ¿Aun me quieres? - pregunta Bucky inseguro. 

\- ¡Por supuesto! -Steve dice esto exaltado, bastante sorprendido y con su ceño fruncido, además del desconcierto se muestra ligeramente ofendido. 

\- Entonces nada tiene que cambiar -resuelve Bucky encogiéndose de hombros. 

\- Buck...yo...no soy el mismo… ¡Espera, espera, aun no digas nada! Primero escucha. No soy...el mismo hombre. Esto…- señaló su propio cuerpo -...siempre trae muchos problemas. Me enfermo siempre, todo lo que se había ido, regresó. ¿Crees que no he visto lo agotado que acabas en las noches? Entrenas, luego vienes aquí y tienes que lidiar con mi asma y mi diabetes y la escoliosis y todo lo demás y yo...no soy el mismo, ¿entiendes? 

\- ¿Debo volver a repetírtelo, Rogers? - el tono de Bucky sugiere que su insistencia ya resulta cansina pero su sonrisa leve lo contradice- Aún eres el idiota más valiente, recto, impulsivo, justo y te amo. Te amo y tu jodido cuerpo no va a cambiar eso.  

Steve le dirige una mirada insegura y Bucky intenta bajar el tono de su voz. 

\- Y aun, si esto no fuera así, odio que pienses que necesitas del suero para ser alguien. No eres el Capitán América por el tamaño de tu cuerpo, Erskine no te eligió por eso. Te desvalorizas tanto… 

\- No es así. 

\- Si, es así. Crees que solo eres un arma en esta guerra y peleas como si no hubiera nada más allá del Campo, vas ahí, con tu escudo dispuesto a morir sin pensar en lo que tu vida le importa a los demás… 

\- Sé que me necesitan, por eso me cuido en las misiones… 

\- ¡No necesito  al Capitán América! Hablas como si no entendieras lo que siento pero sé que si lo haces. ¿Crees que me importa una mierda tu traje tricolor? Si algo le pasa a Steve…si algo te pasa...yo...no sé qué haría, Steve. 

\- Buck… 

\- No te concibo como una persona egoísta. No demasiado. No conmigo, espero. Por eso asumo que, si te lanzas de avión sin paracaídas no es porque no te importe lo que yo o Peggy o los muchachos sintamos. Creo que crees que eres fácil de superar y...eres un imbécil, Steve -Bucky baja los ojos claros antes de susurrar-  Eres irremplazable. 

\- Soy un soldado, Bucky. 

\- También eres una persona - Bucky se sienta en la cama, con las piernas extendidas hacia delante y el torso en dirección a Steve. Se muerde la boca, verdaderamente preocupado y Steve asiente lentamente. 

\- Lo entiendo. 

\- ¿Lo haces? Entonces, ¿dejarás de preocuparte por tu cuerpo? ¿por la prensa? 

\- Intentaré dejar de pensar en eso, te lo prometo. 

\- Y cuando recuperes el suero… 

\- Si es que lo recupero. 

\- …¿dejarás de arriesgar así tu vida? 

\- Pero las misiones son importantes… 

\- ¿Pero, y yo? - su mirada grisácea está herida y Steve se congela - ¿Yo no importo? 

Un segundo, eso es lo que tarda Steve en cortar los centímetros con Bucky y tomar con fuerza sus hombros. 

\- Jamás pongas palabras en mi boca, James - Steve lo sacude molesto, aprieta la mandíbula y su voz sale tensa -Me importas. Mucho.

\- Entonces, por favor entiende que tú también me importas -su voz baja y oscura envía corrientes a la columna de Steve y casi puede saborear el coqueteo manipulador en sus palabras y gestos. Bucky sabe bien como moverse, lento y ligero, exponiendo sus ojos grandes, bonitos y brillantes mezclados con  palabras dulces. Steve ya es suyo - Que me da igual el tamaño de tu cuerpo o si te resfrías una semana y padeces anemia a la siguiente. Te quiero por quien eres. No miento cuando digo que me importa poco si pesas poco más de noventa libras o eres escurridizo como un espárrago o se te marcan las vértebras. - Bucky desliza sus manos por los brazos delgados y se arrodilla en la cama frente a Steve. Acaricia el pecho esquelético hasta llegar al sector izquierdo, jadeando contento cuando siente el ligero latido - Lo que te hace especial no vino de una botella, Rogers. 

\- Dios… 

\- ¿Me comprendes, soldado? - Bucky desliza el flequillo de Steve hacia atrás -¿Comprendes que nuestra relación es ilegal así midas metro ochenta y seas fuerte como un búfalo? 

\- Señor, sí señor -murmuró levemente con una sonrisa diminuta.  

\- Eso. ¿Ahora si quieres dibujar o prefieres acabar de comer? 

\- Gracias -dice Steve en lugar de responder a la pregunta de James. Bucky permite que una sonrisa pequeña se cole en su boca antes de hablar. 

\- Jamás le creas a nadie que te diga lo contrario. Por amor de Dios, eres tan bueno y estoy tan agradecido de ser tu amigo. No sé qué tan diferente seria de mi yo actual de no haberte conocido pero creo…creo que no sería tan bueno como me siento cuando estoy contigo. 

Steve sube su mano por el pelo castaño y lo acaricia con suavidad. El aire se ha aligerado e incluso se puede decir que se ha tornado meloso. Cuando Bucky se inclina para ofrecer un beso esquimal que Steve corresponde lentamente, siente el color subir a su rostro, pero Bucky disfruta del contacto con los ojos cerrados y Steve decide que es tiempo de hablar.

\- Yo soy el que da las gracias por tenerte, no sé qué haría si no estuvieras conmigo - Steve suspira - Supongo que tienes razón, no suelo apreciarme. De no tenerte, esta guerra me hubiera consumido rápidamente. 

\- ¿Soy tu alivio cómico? - Pregunta el niño castaño con una sonrisa forzada. Steve tira del hoyuelo en su mejilla y el calor aborda sus ojos. 

\- Eres una de las razones por las que me levanto en las mañanas. 

\- Qué bonito -susurra- ¿Estamos muy honestos, no? - ríe Bucky, negando con la cabeza y ocultando el rostro rosado. 

\- Y aprovecha. Esto no es tan frecuente - Advierte Steve, la sonrisa cariñosa que se ha instalado en su rostro demacrado se niega a irse y le otorga algo de luz. 

\- En tal caso…- dice Bucky poco después -....creo que ambos nos debemos mucho al otro, ¿No? 

\- Eso creo, si. 

\- Siendo esto así...sé que lo dije cuando me uní a ti pero...de verdad, estaré ahí...siempre que pueda. Y no como un compañero pasivo, quiero estar cuando sientas que todo es demasiado y no puedes más, quiero estar cuando llores por las personas que mataste ese día, quiero estar cuando necesites mi ayuda y… 

\- B-Buck… 

\- A-ahí estaré, ¿sabes? Estaré cuando más me necesites, incluso cuando me quieras lejos. ¿Suena muy parecido a una sombra, no? Cuidare siempre tu espalda y te dejare apoyarte en mí cuando necesites descansar o...o me detendré contigo cuando haya que parar pero yo...yo intentaré estar ahí. Así que no me pidas que ignore cómo te sientes, por más ridículo que sea. Eres mi amigo, Rogers y no te dejaré atrás. 

Bucky aprieta los hombros de Steve y el rubio acaricia suavemente el costado del adolescente. 

\- Suenan como votos matrimoniales - a estas palabras susurradas, Bucky se relaja. Se sienta confiado sobre las delgadas piernas de Steve y respira tranquilo. 

\- Algo que ya hicimos antes. 

\- Me prometes demasiado. 

\- Nada que no pueda cumplir. 

\- En tal caso, debería prometerte lo mismo -propone Steve tímidamente pero Bucky niega con la cabeza.  

\- No, mis palabras son mías y ni tú puedes igualar eso. Busca otra cosa.  

\- No tengo mucho que ofrecer. 

\- Ah…- Bucky parece pensarlo y luego responde lentamente - Podrías prometerme cuidarte más. 

\- Tú podrías hacer lo mismo. 

\- No, ¿no escuchaste lo anterior? Yo estaré muy ocupado cuidando de ti. 

Steve deja escapar una risa corta y grave, bastante débil. 

\- Bien, prometo ser más precavido. Para ti y para mí. 

Bucky se inclina y deja un beso fugaz en la mejilla delgada. 

\- Ahora si me gustaría dibujar -dice Steve. 

\- Voy por el cuaderno. 

Bucky se levanta de la cama, enredándose un poco en las sabanas. Le dirige una sonrisa pequeñita antes de buscar los elementos de arte y Steve suspira en cuanto el chico sale de la habitación. 

Steve sabe que ambos son conscientes del peligro que corren todos los días, un paso en falso, una bala pérdida, cualquier cosa puede matarlo. Este accidente solo es un retraso del destino inminente, sino una contribución con la larga lista de enfermedades y Bucky solo en el Campo. Hablar con Bucky siempre aligera la carga, una broma sencilla o una caricia en el lugar correcto, cualquier cosa es recibida con afecto. Hoy lo fueron las palabras que mantiene la ilusión de una vida perfecta. 

Bucky no se ha equivocado y ciertamente le ha levantado el ego con sus frases bonitas y sinceridad cursi, y aunque le gusta dejarse llevar por las promesas de eternidad, donde ambos patearan traseros hasta el fin de los tiempos y luego se dedicarían a la agricultura. Sabe que debe permanecer con los pies en la tierra. Phillips lo quiere. Peggy lo quiere. Él es útil y será carnada y peón hasta que todo esto acabe. 

Porque es mejor ser usado a ser inútil. 

Aunque Bucky no esté de acuerdo con eso. 

Pero el panorama actual es demasiado gris para ser caprichoso. Europa cae bajo la bota de un hombre insaciable de poder y lo único que impide que Estados Unidos vaya por el mismo camino es la amenaza del ejército rojo. 

Viéndolo así, quizás no todo sea tan malo. No para él. Aún puede elegir. Aún es libre. Aun tiene a Bucky. Aún tiene amigos. Aun tiene empleo. Aún está vivo. Aún no tiene dueño. 

No estaría mal morir sin dueño. 

Hay algo atractivo en la indisciplina que a la elegante domesticidad le  falta. 

Sin embargo, cuando Bucky regresa con sus lápices y cuaderno, Steve recuerda que Bucky es esa cosita joven y sonrojada que lo matara si deja que le peguen un tiro y al que le ha prometido cuidarse hasta el momento de su inevitable fin. 

Que personalmente espera sea en una casita de madera luego de una larga vida. Preferiblemente al lado de James. 

Pero eso está lejos de suceder. Su vida siempre es demasiado agitada para pensar en sillas mecedoras y gatos rescatados que se llaman Picasso. 

Pero quizás, el contacto de Bucky sea igual de fuerte que sus palabras y desencadena en Steve intensas pasiones y vívidas ilusiones donde Van Gogh, Zúñiga y Echandi se unen a sus filas felinas y los seis comparten sillas mecedoras, un libro de Tolkien y la mimesis de un nido de jilgueros en la copa del sauce llorón.  

Cuando el clima se torna cálido y del color del trigo, Steve se sume en un estado tranquilo. Aún enfermo, con mocos escurriendo de vez en cuando de su nariz y ojos lagrimeantes, recostado sobre el hombro de Bucky y trazando líneas poco claras en su cuaderno, logra sentirse en paz. 

Aunque sea por un momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que tengo un problema con el Stucky de los primeros cómics.  
> Diablos.  
> Esto es culpa de Kirby.  
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
